Red Flower
by yukixed
Summary: "This is the only way I can keep on living." -Kusanagi Izumo


Red Flower

Story by: Yuki

Author's words: Focuses on Kusanagi's point of view after Mikoto's death. Warning on angst and some light BL.

* * *

Izumo closed his eyes and recalled the last moments of Mikoto… He couldn't even be with Mikoto during his last moments.

Red flames soared into the sky as the emblem on his back slowly ceased to exist… Izumo felt his heart squeeze in pain, it became so suffocating whenever he remembered the last of Mikoto. He took out the old photo he had hid in the locked cupboard of the bar, it was the first photo they had taken together as the first members of Homra, consisting of just Tatara, Mikoto and himself.

Homra had started from the three of them and now, Izumo was the only one being left behind. He shut his eyes and locked the room as beads of salty liquid left his eyes… As the only one who could control Homra now, he couldn't let the other clansmen see his tears. He had to be strong, he had to make sure they could move on without Mikoto, even if he himself couldn't.

Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating, Mikoto…

Why did you leave me, leave us, leave Homra? We know you're doing this to avenge Tatara but why? I wish I could've done something…

Mikoto, I'm breaking down… I'm breaking up from all this pain.

Do you not realise how the last shout of "No blood, no bone, no ash" felt to me? Why did you leave me behind?

No matter how much I understand your reasons, I can't accept the fact you're long gone.

I want to share the flame with your cigarette again, I want to be by your side whenever you can't control your emotions from bursting forth uncontrollably, I want to hold your hand again when the rest have gone to sleep, I want to feel the warmth from your hug again.

Izumo muffled his cries of despair and washed his face. It was time to open the bar, he had to face the others without a hint of sadness and make sure he can call out to them with a clear voice which will make them pick themselves up again. Putting on his shades, his swollen eyes were covered and he opened the door. Peering at him outside was Anna with a worried face…

"I'm alright, Anna."

He forced a smile knowing Anna would see right through him; it had a double meaning and she finally understood what he meant.

"This is the only way I can keep on living."

That was what his smile was telling her.

As powerless as she was, even Anna couldn't say anything to Izumo. She knew everything about Mikoto was breaking him down, all it took was one more push for him to break.

Homra was the one thing holding him from falling apart right now.

It was the end of the past year and a new year brought about a new beginning but he hadn't stepped out of the past, he was still living in it, living in his memories.

Izumo stared at his empty bar... Everyone had left…

Yata had moved to an apartment with Kamamoto and Anna since Izumo was too busy managing his bar and the other members had left to find their own paths as well. Although Homra had not disbanded, everyone had matured since Mikoto's death. A soft smile appeared on Izumo's face; his "children" had all grown up.

It was about time he could take a break of his own as well, right?

The light of the sun slowly melted away into the night as the shades fell off Izumo's eyes… He lay on the chair without moving...

As the cigarette left his lips, wine bottles from within crackled and red flames began to engulf the bar, "Homra".

Good night, everyone. I'll just be taking a rest so don't wake me up until then…

That night a red flame shone in the air calling out to all its comrades, bidding them goodbye.

It was a beautiful red similar to Mikoto's and even as Anna screamed and struggled to save Izumo, the flame continued eating away every single thing in the bar until there was nothing more.

"Izumo!"

That was the second time everyone in Homra heard her cry out like that. She had hardly spoken since Mikoto's death and Izumo's death was most certainly a huge blow to her.

As dawn approached, all the clansmen of Homra had gathered. As if to pray for Izumo to rest in peace, each of them took a red flower and left it upon the ruins of the bar.

A week later, all members received a letter from Izumo who had posted it before his death.

Anna's tears began to fall as she held onto the envelope so tightly that it was crumpling the moment she saw that it was from Izumo.

_"Dear members of Homra,_

_By the time you read this letter, I would probably be no longer around._

_I'm sorry for my selfish actions, but I want you all to know I love you._

_For me, it has been a very enjoyable experience since the establishment of Homra, I love the times I had with every single one of you._

_But I'm getting a little tired now and perhaps I need a break… Be brave and walk confidently upon the path you have chosen._

_Remember, all of you will always be a part of Homra._

_Thank you all for having been in Homra,_

_Kusanagi Izumo."_

Anna spotted an extra message towards the end of the letter Izumo had sent to her…

_"PS: Dear Anna, I'm sorry for being so weak. _

_Don't cry anymore, I will always be by your side, so open your eyes and look at this world. _

_I'm sure you will find that beautiful red again someday."_

After everyone finished reading the letter, it burnt up in red flames.

They heard the voices of their 3 leaders of Homra resonate in their hearts that one moment and tears left their eyes. It didn't matter if it was a hallucination or not; they could see Mikoto, Tatara and Izumo smiling at them…

_"We will always be watching over all of you."_

* * *

Yuki: Apparently I uploaded another fanfic right after writing one last night... Okay wasn't expecting myself to write one so soon as well haha!

Continuing from my feels from the last episode of K, this is yet another pairing I support.(I mean I support all pairings haha~)

Basically for this fanfic, Kusanagi and Mikoto are lovers but he can't accept Mikoto's death and so once everyone became independent, he decided to take a "break" and join Mikoto. Tatara was mentioned because he passed away long before them and that the three were the top ranked amongst Homra. I don't really know how to explain this but oh well...

I'm one of those really angsty authors who try to insert a somewhat happy ending if I can so yeahhh...

Thank you for all reviews on "Eternal". It was short, but I enjoyed seeing Reishi ending up with Mikoto in an angsty way as well. It was a somewhat happy but sad ending to me.

It's the beginning of a new year! Have a good year ahead~ Thank you for all the support you guys have given me throughout the year./bows/


End file.
